Hey, can you hear me? I'm talking to you!
by HSStorywriter
Summary: Meulin Leijon and Kurloz Makara belong to Andrew hussie/Mspaintadventures/Homestuck Meulin X Kurloz (Meuloz OR Kurlin) Forever 3
1. Prolouge

The last thing I could remember… was falling asleep with my mewsprit… but… I can't hear anything now; all I can feel… all I can smell… is pain!

Her eyes shot open, to see her matesprit standing in front of her, his eyes wide. _"K-Kurloz…?"_ Her thoughts echoed; she was still looking at him, _"…is…is he speaking to me…?" _He was gazing back at her, horror and fear shinning brightly in his yellow-purple eyes. _"…Blood…?" _She could see the green liquid on his hand as he held it up, his mouth moving as if he was trying to say something; he was trying to tell her something… _"…Am I… bleeding…? …Speak louder I can't…" _Kurloz gazed directly at her, _"…hear you…."_

He grabbed her hands and held them against her ears by her wrists, holding them in place. She could feel the flow of blood from her ears… _"Kurloz… speak louder…" _She thought, still looking at him, her eyes wide, _"…I can't hear you… what are… are you trying to say to me…? Say it louder…" _

He was still trying to speak, his mouth moving as if he was saying something, something urgently, something importantly… but… she couldn't hear him. _"…Speak louder…" _She thought impatiently, still gazing into his eyes. Then he looked like he was gasping, as if he finally realized something… _"…Speak up…! Speak louder…! I can't hear you…." _

Just silence… he stopped trying to speak, the green liquid rolling off his hands and arms like teardrops… then splashes of purple hit the ground, mixing in with the green… _"…Are you… crying…?" _Her voice echoed, as she looked at the purple foaming up under his eyes… _"…Speak up… I can't hear you… please… talk to me… I want to help you… you're my mewsprit… I want you to speak to me…"_

But he didn't say anything more, he turned away, then there was a loud noise that was unexplainable, and then a splash of purple on the floor. _"…K-kurloz! W-what… have you…" _He held a needle in one of his hands, and more purple splashed on the floor, even dripping from Kurloz's chin. He looked at her, stitches over his mouth, purple blood streaming from his lips and the stitches. _"…Kurloz… what…" _Her voice began to rise in her throat again, "…what have you done…?"

He just smiled eerily at her, almost way too creepy, because she wanted to look away, feeling green tears streak her face. "…What did you do to yourself?" Her voice rose higher, but he put one finger to his lips, silencing her. …He was so mysterious now… so different…

…Almost too different…

"…Speak to me, Kurloz," She tried to urge him, putting her hands on his cheeks. Her fingers felt his cheeks, they felt like ice, and they were pale with his face make-up… more tears ran down her face. "…What did you do, Kurloz? Why did you do this?"


	2. Ch 1: Don't judge a book by it's cover!

He gestured towards me, but the look in his ghostly white eyes didn't mention anything to me. "Well?" I looked at him with curious eyes, narrowing them to slits. Though our mewspritship had faded since the accident, I didn't hold any grudge against him… even though he did kind of scare me now.

He gestured again, his hands doing those familiar motions, "…you… want… to… tell me something?" I interpreted, he nodded, the creepy smile still plastered on his icy pale-white face. He gestured again, his hands moving quickly to speak each letter to me. I was frustrated and pushed my eyebrows down, and tried to interpret what he was trying to say. His mouth moved to look kind of frustrated himself, as he continued to gesture. "…You what…?" I gestured back, trying to say that same thing with only the little knowledge I had of this, "Language" I could interpret it; but that was about it. He continued, getting even more irritated with me, his eyes beginning to change to a kind of lilac color. "…I don't understand, Kurloz," I spoke, trying to get him to relax, resting my hand on his shoulder. It felt cold, like ice, not warm at all… not like the Kurloz I thought I knew… the one I had flushed for as a mewsprit. He began to relax, but he was still tense, and the smile hadn't returned to his face yet.

"Come on, you know I'm just learning," I flicked my tail-tip, and brushed it against the ground, feeling the sticks poking at it, and the debris scratching at it like sharp claws… It didn't feel the same with him anymore… not like when he could speak, and I could hear him talk… and he could hear me when I spoke to him…

He gestured once more, frustration returning to his blank face. "No, Kurloz!" I gasped, realizing what he had just said with his intimate gestures, "Don't talk like that!" He just glared at me, his eyes piercing my face. I tried not to cry. "Please Kurloz…" I pleaded, avoiding eye contact with him, "…please just stop talking like that…"

He seemed to relax even more, and he stopped gesturing at me, and just gazed at me, the frustration fading from his white eyes and his pale face. I tried to look at him, but it was hard… it just didn't feel right to be near him. I didn't hold it against him… I never would… but… I just wanted to have my old mewsprit back; I wanted things to be the same…

…Good things never last long enough…

He gestured to me again, the creepy smile returning to his face again, "Kurloz… what…" I was only now beginning to pick up on what he was saying… and it was REALLY bad! "…No, Kurloz! I told you not to talk like that!" I exclaimed, upset and baffled by his attitude. I was still trying my hardest not to cry… but it was hard… VERY hard…

He gestured once more, his smile fading off his stone-like face, and he just gazed at me hard. I finally plucked up whatever courage I had left in me and looked back at him in the eye, our eyes met, and a flash before my eyes… the Kurloz I knew! He was standing in front of me!

Where am I…? Oh, I'm in a field! I can hear the birds singing; I can hear Kurloz calling out to me… this is the best! I run towards Kurloz, but I feel something block me. I pushed and pushed as hard as I could, but nope… I couldn't get through the invisible barrier. Kurloz was on the other side, looking at me, his yellow-purple eyes wide. "Meulin? Meulin!" Kurloz called, his voice filled with terror and shock, "…Meulin answer me!" I couldn't speak… I was too baffled by the invisible barrier, and the shock… I tried to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't. It wouldn't let me. Whatever was keeping us apart… it wasn't letting me get any closer to him. "MEULIN!" He shouted, his voice loud and clear, "Meulin answer me!" Then he turned away, tears running down his face. _"Kurloz!" _My thoughts cried, I tried to reach out to him again, trying to somehow; in someway… just get my voice to him. _"Kurloz listen! I… I need you! Please! Don't leave me!" _He turned away even further and began to walk off, his shape getting more and more transparent… _"No! KURLOZ!" _My voice returned, "KURLOZ!" I yowled.

I opened my eyes and blinked twice, looking around… I was exactly where I was a few minutes ago… not in a field at all! I look up and see Kurloz staring at me… I must have accidentally ran into him while the image went on… "…I'm sorry, Kurloz," I murmured, "…I just had a vision…" I was tempted to add, "Of you" but I kept my lips sealed. I didn't want to remind Kurloz of the person he used to be… of what _we _used to be. He gestured once more, was he saying… "I'm sorry"…? "Don't be." Was my immediate response, and he stared at me, confused, a frazzled look in his ghostly white eyes. "…it wasn't your fault," I put my hands on his cold cheeks… the cold didn't matter to me anymore… that same troll I flushed for all those sweeps ago was still under there… somewhere. I had to find him. But… this _was _Kurloz, standing right here in front of me… and I flushed for him before… how could I not still? …Was something about his new self too different, so now I thought I was looking at the ghost of who I thought he was…?

He did one more hand-gesture, and then smiled again, I felt his cold arms wrap around me. "…Kurloz…" He gazed at me… now I could see a spark of warmth beginning to show itself in Kurloz… I wrapped my arms around him, and he didn't feel so cold anymore… but… how could I flush for him again? After everything that happened between us…

…He must be the mewsprit I was always meant to have! I have… I have to try and flare our mewspritship up again… but… the problem was…

How could I get _Kurloz _to want to take me back as his mewsprit?


	3. Ch 2: Moirailigance

I let go of him, and he just gazed at me, his eyes changing back to a lilac kind of color. I felt dizzy, like something was filling up my head with fog… "… ngh…" Then I looked into his eyes, they changed to a bright purple, and so did… mine… I'm under his rule… I must listen… to him…

"NOW LISTEN, MY BEAUTIFUL MOTHERFUCKING KITTY-CAT," His voice echoed angrily, sounding loud and deep. "THE MASTER WANTS WHAT HE WANTS, AND WE GIVE IT TO HIM. UNDER MOTHERFUCKING STOOD?"

"…Yes… let the master rule all… let everyone shiver and quake under his gaze let his power rule us… all…" I responded to him… feeling dizzy still. "YES, HE WILL RULE ALL. ALL THE RUSTBLOODS WILL COWER BEFORE HIM, ALL THE LOWBLOODS WON'T STAND A MOTHERFUCKING CHANCE BEFORE THEY'RE CULLED BY THE SLAYERS OF THE MASTER'S ORDER." "…Let him rule… all… cull all the lowbloods…"

He lifted up my chin with his fingers, a smirk on his pale, make-up-covered face. "NOT YOU, MY PRECIOUS MOTHERFUCKING KITTY. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET CULLED. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO HELP US. OR ELSE… WE'LL CULL YOU, MOTHERFUCKING CAT!" "…I will obey… all commands by you… and the master… I will listen… I am here to obey you… I am a good kitty…" He patted me roughly on the head. "GOOD, WE GOT THAT MOTHERFUCKING CLEARED UP. NOW...YOU BETTER STAY A GOOD MOTHERFUCKING KITTY-CAT, OR," He did a slicing motion with his hand on his own neck, "CULLING TIME."

I nodded without question, obeying him… I didn't want to be culled… I _couldn't _be culled. "I will do whatever you say…" I murmured. He smirked even more, "GOOD KITTY-CAT."

Then I felt my senses returning to me… I blinked open my eyes and looked at Kurloz. He was staring at me with his creepy, ghost-like white eyes… it was REALLY starting to creep me out. "…What happened…? My head felt all foggy…" He gestured, as if saying, "You don't remember? Oh… it was nothing". Now he was being _suspicious! _"Stop being suspicious, Kurloz! And just tell me what happened!" He shook his head, his crazy, clown-like black hair going everywhere. "Why!" I almost scowled in his face, my own ghost-white eyes filling with frustration. Then I took a step back and exhaled deeply… trying to relax myself…

All right, now I can talk again.

"It's okay Kurloz, just…" I sighed deeply, "I need some alone time, alright?" He gave me the gesture of "Ok" and he walked away, the smile still plastered creepily on his white face. …Was he really the one I was mewsprits with, all those sweeps ago? He was so different now… I sat silently by an oak tree… another image sweeping into my frazzled mind…

Me, and Kurloz… his arms wrapped around me as we sit under the giant oak tree, talking about shipping and other things that we thought were important… he was smiling and laughing, I was too… I giggled as he rested himself against me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, "Oh Kurloz, you big silly!" I laughed even more, and he smiled at me, laughing himself after a bit. "You're the silly, Meulin!" I flicked my bushy tail up into his face, "Ha! In your face! Literally!" I laughed and he brushed my tail away from his face with his hand, "Oh now you're asking for it!" He began tickling me, "No-!" I Laughed, "S-stop it!" I laughed even harder. "Nope! I'm the tickle-monster!" He kept tickling me, smiling, while I laughed so long and so hard I thought my tail had come off!

…but that was just a dream. I opened my eyes again, and ran my hand through the grass near the oak tree… he wasn't here anymore. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't smiling… he wasn't a "Tickle-monster"… he was just… gone.

I looked up at the sky and cloud-gazed for a while to pass the time, before I got up and headed off in another direction. I looked around at all the views and sights, before I looked and saw Kurloz talking to Mituna… his Moirail. I hid behind a tree and tried to listen in on their conversation… I was so interested, with my ears perked, and all my senses alert… well, almost all my senses.

…What were they talking about? I flinched and tried as hard as I could to know what they were talking about… I tried to interpret what Kurloz was saying with his wacky hand-gestures… Mituna… meet… at… the park… Meulin…

I froze when I heard my name and flinched. Why was Kurloz talking about me? _Why? _He just continued, and I continued interpreting what he was saying to his Moirail… tonight… Latula… Horuss… meeting…

There's a meeting? I continued to try and listen to them…

…Kankri… Porrim… everyone… Meulin…

There it was! There's my name again! Why did Kurloz want to speak to _Mituna _about me? What was so important that he couldn't say it to my face instead of his? …Is it because he didn't have any sense to make out anything of what Kurloz was saying? Was this… was this Kurloz's way of expressing his emotions onto someone, besides me?

…Poor Kurloz…


	4. Ch 3: The decision to spy

I ran away at full-blast from where I was earlier… from where Kurloz and me were earlier. I didn't want to talk to anyone… I just wanted to be alone… I wanted to hunt! I got down low onto the ground and crawled away into the undergrowth. Branches scratched against my sides, and the leaves rustled as I passed the bushes… but I didn't care!

I felt a sudden burst of energy and lunged out, unsheathing my attack-claws that were attached to my wrist and knuckles in a hue of blue. My pawbeast-like fangs bore out, and I latched my attack-claws into a pelt of fur. The animal flailed and struggled… but I wouldn't let _this _get away from me. Not a chance.

…I couldn't hear it screaming though, its jaws gaped wide open in pure horror as its predator had it under her claws. "8=D MEULIN!" I saw a very familiar face… "Horuss!" I jumped and let the creature go, it fled into the bushes. But I ran to meet my Moirail.

Horuss jumped on me, and flung his arms around me in a big tackle-hug. "Hey Horuss!" I laughed, "What're you doing here?" I stopped laughing and twitched a tiny bit, my tail flicking momentarily, "I thought you didn't like the forest?"

He smiled, and wrote it down on a piece of paper he so happened to have with him, and handed it to me. I read it in my mind, and then blushed at the mention of, "these animals are my friends"…These Animals were friends with my Moirail! How could I have earlier almost eaten one of those creatures that Horuss had a bond with? What a terrible Moirail I was… but then again, their moirailigance had seemed very complicated in the first place, seeing as he liked animals, and I was a cat-troll, a predator.

"Well, it's great seeing you, but I better be on my way," I spoke to him, "I've got things to do, places to be, you know how it goes." I laughed softly and momentarily, before waving good-bye, "Bye!"

He raised his hand as if saying, "Meulin! Wait!" I stopped and looked back at him. "…What is it?"  
He attempted to make gestures with his hands, but it failed, and it was just a jumble of mixed-up words. "Just… write it down," I spoke and gave him a small slip of paper, handing him a blue-colored pen too. He wrote something down and then held it up for me to read, "Are you excited about the meeting Kurloz organized?" It read.

"Meeting…?" Was a _meeting _what Mituna and Kurloz had been talking about earlier? I must've just missed that part… "What 'meeting'? I never heard about it… not literally, of course."

He wrote something else down, scribbling out what he wrote before, and held it up for her to see. "The meeting Kurloz called… did he not tell you?"

"…No, he didn't," I spoke softly, "I heard about a meeting when I hea—_saw, _him and Mituna talking." I went on, "But… I didn't understand fully what they were talking about. Do you maybe have any ideas? Did you hear about it? I heard you were in the meeting too…"

"Oh yes!" He held up a piece of paper that had a bunch of information, and handed it to me. I read through it, my eyes scanning through the whole thing… "…Kurloz is holding a meeting… tonight… 7pm sharp… be there, or be scared." I looked back up at my excited Moirail, "You're going, I suppose?"

He gave me a simple nod. That would do… I guess.

"Oh… alright, you have fun then," He sighed, then looked pleadingly at me as if saying, "Aren't you going to come too? Please?"

"…I might come, we'll see," I responded to his gestures, trying to understand what he was saying without him using words, "I don't really feel like seeing him now…" _Especially not after what happened earlier, _I thought, a bit timid and shy about going to this "Meeting" that Kurloz had organized. I would give him praise for being so brave to call this meeting… but for me to go would probably give me a heart attack. "Are you sure?" He gestured, his sign language obviously getting a bit better, since that sentence was quite crystal-clear to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure Horuss," I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him, "I'm sure it'll be great though! You can go and when you get back you have to tell me _everything _that happened. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled, before hugging me once more and then turning away and leaving, waving in good-bye.

I was alone again… just me, and my selfish thoughts… and my anxiety, fears and worries… what if Kurloz gets upset because I didn't go to the meeting? Maybe I should go… but not let anyone else see me? I don't want to be seen as a liar to Horuss if I do show up after telling him I'm not going…

Then that's settled.  
I'm going to spy on that meeting!


End file.
